


M.A.D., Mutually Assured Destruction

by Wodema



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 犯罪, 盗窃, 黑帮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodema/pseuds/Wodema
Summary: 宋琛喜欢把自己卷入各种麻烦谁在乎呢？生活本来就是个大麻烦。
Relationships: 陆尧/宋琛, 陆死琛手





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有关标题：Mutually Assured Destruction是一种军事策略，立约双方保证不向对方使用敌对手段。一方的毁灭会导致双方全灭。

人来到世界只有一种方式，但离开世界却可以花样百出。 ——阿加莎.克里斯蒂

宋琛喜欢他的工作。

毕竟，盗窃犯不是某种偶然的职业。那并不像是因为失去上一份办公室工作，而临时决定以这种方式来支付账单。不，他选择这份工作，是为了它所带来的刺激感；为了所有的计划和邪恶残忍的阴谋（他有时候会允许自己这么称呼它们，借鉴了太多漫画书里坏人的计谋）；为了挑战他的想象，和他的技巧。

他不是那种会在屋顶上射杀无辜受害者的人——不，他不是。他享受条理和逻辑，血液和肌体对他具有压倒性影响，让他被简单、原始而混乱的感官兴奋所控制，而失去真正的美妙。他知道，那是最危险的方式，但也是回报最大的方式。他喜欢有序不乱地“借”走他想要的东西，受伤和流血只会造成不必要的牺牲和罪名。况且他很享受为此带来的挑战。

当然，之后——在那激动人心的时刻之后、在肾上腺素飙升之后，有时，他会无处可去。他的身体会拒绝让这来之不易的兴奋状态平息下来。正因为如此，他总是喜欢把自己卷入更大的麻烦里。

但谁又会在乎呢？生活本来就是个大麻烦。

夜晚10点38分，约克市王子区，米拉小姐酒吧。

那个年轻人看上去与这里格格不入。

他英俊、富有、教养良好，他出现在这儿，像一只心碎羔羊或者纯洁小白兔或者别的什么无辜又可怜的小东西。他本该出现在有钱人的私人俱乐部里头，和他的同类们喝一些上好的威士忌，皇家礼炮之类的，用制作精良的水晶玻璃酒杯，放薄荷或者柠檬，放冰块。

但是现在，他不知出于什么目的，徘徊在这个贫民区的酒吧。他喝劣质的波本，左手搂着那个既在这间酒吧工作、又在这间酒吧卖淫、钓凯子和偷窃的脱衣舞女——她有时候叫艾思，有时候叫贝洛，还叫过克瑞斯，当然都是假名，有人怀疑她每隔一个月就换一次假名，按照字母表的顺序从A到Z轮流来一遍，不偏不倚。有的客人讨厌她，因为她吃不得一点儿亏，谁也不能不付一分钱就摸她的屁股，如果有谁这么做了，她保准叫他后悔。她活得风生水起，大伙儿说她被酒吧老板罩着，但却没人知道酒吧老板是谁。

这个年轻人，他将身体的重量都靠在椅子上，一副半死不活的做派。他和人赌博，一掷千金，却不以为意。他到底清不清楚一个事实，那就是：打从他踏进这间酒吧，甚至应该说从他做工考究的深棕色小羊皮皮鞋踩上这个街区的地面的那刻，他身上的财物就不再属于他了，这个时间可能早，可能晚，但主人的身份变更却是必然。他运气好极了，还有钱玩德州扑克，而不是被扒掉衣服鞋子扔出去。

他又一次漫不经心地翻牌。他的牌品让人感动，赢了就继续赌博，输了就给钱然后继续赌博，如果一次过赢了不少，他就朝酒保说：“再来一圈”。他的意思是他请酒吧里的人们喝下一轮酒。他的声音不用高，酒保自然心领神会。后来甚至他一抬眼皮，酒保就比划手势表示“知道了！”

这样的豪爽阔绰并不常见，酒吧里的大多数混球们纷纷上前围观。这只肥羊一直在赌博，对桌的人却不停更换，大伙儿心照不宣，都想发笔小财。只有少数人还坐在自己的座位上不知道想些什么。一墙之隔的厕所传来沉闷的肉体撞击声，像之前的每一个夜晚。

德州扑克一轮会先摊牌三张，这是公用牌面，点数所有人都看得见，然后每个人会收到两张属于自己的底牌，彼此不知道点数。接下来，荷官还会在公共牌面上再先后翻开两张牌。每个玩家要用自己手中的底牌和公共牌，组成最大的牌面。翻牌的间隙就是下注的时候。而它的刺激在于，荷官翻开最后一张公共牌之前，谁也不知道最大的会什么牌型。

第一轮派牌才结束，公共牌面三张，私人底牌两张，人们往往在这个时候小心翼翼地下注尝试，只有普通新手和老千新手才会在这时候下一把大的，因为对方会猜测你拿了两张A或者什么好牌，然后他们放弃下注，这一把就结束了，谁也不赢钱。

年轻人好像一点儿也不懂得这个规矩似的，他掀开自己的牌面，大概瞥了一眼，然后他说，“All in（全下）.”

酒吧里爆发出一阵起哄声。

“这家伙又来了！”

“他根本只想玩刺激！”

“操！这婊子养的！”

“他压根不懂规矩！”

all in是最刺激的玩法。如果一方all in了，他的对家们就只有两条路：跟，或者放弃。

年轻人下了五百块，他的对家就只能下五百块或者更多，如果对家只有四百块却又想继续这把，就必须跟着all in。

这只羔羊的对家是个身高超过六尺三的彪形大汉，外号是“碎骨者”。碎骨者很恼火，用手拍了一下桌面。

“干嘛？”小羔羊说。

碎骨者的声音中带着一点儿威胁的意味：“你别太得意了，小子。”

“那你是要继续，还是不玩？”

人们纷纷露出一副看好戏的表情。这下碎骨者骑虎难下了，他的声音像是从紧紧摩擦的牙齿缝里钻出来的，低沉又难听：“all in.”

荷官麻利地摊开两张公共牌。现在公共牌面是一张梅花3，一张红桃k，一张梅花9，新翻开的是一张方块3，一张黑桃k。

碎骨者的表情由怒变喜，他像是发泄一般把自己的牌拿起来，恶狠狠地“啪”一声拍在桌面上，带着一点儿报复的快意。

碎骨者的底牌是一张方块k和一张红桃9，组成了“Fullhouse（葫芦）”，三张k带一对9。这已经是非常大的牌面，一般来说三张k就挺不错了。

可是那只小羔羊却轻飘飘地把自己的底牌拿起来，一张一张甩出去给大伙儿看，不费任何力气。

那是两张3，一张红桃3和一张黑桃3，组成了“Four of a Kind（四条）”，这牌面远比同花顺小得多，但恰好比葫芦大。

非常罕见的牌面。

人群发出理所应当的惊叹声。

碎骨者气急败坏地站起来，他的身材看上去有这个年轻人的两倍那么高大：“你别以为我不知道你在玩什么把戏！”

“你想说我出老千吗？”

碎骨者倏地从腰间掏出一把SIG229。他一脸暴怒，手已经扣在扳机上。

喧闹至极的酒吧突然安静了下来。连厕所的撞击声也停止了。——天知道他们怎么还有心思关注外头的动静的。不管怎么说，牌局到了这个局面已经进行不下去了，今晚的发财活动得结束了，如果碎骨者动手，未来一些日子能不能再来这儿找乐子估计也难说。这个年轻人这辈子见过真枪吗？除了他们那些富翁在私人庄园打猎的时候用的猎枪？

于是，大多数人以为这个看上去没什么反抗能力的小羔羊会乖乖求饶，然后碎骨者就顺理成章地拿回他自己被“千走”的钱，再拿走对方的钱作为赔偿，顺便暴揍对方一顿，告诫他惹错了人。甚至连碎骨者自己也是这么以为的。

但是，这个年轻人依然漫不经心地靠在椅子上，他把左手从脱衣舞女贝洛的腰上收回来，慢吞吞地解开两颗衬衫扣子。他那件白衬衫本来笔挺考究，经过前头的活动，已经被他撸起了袖子，解开了两颗扣子，像随便一个都市精英下班后在酒吧放松时的模样。现在，他又解开了两颗，他的大半个胸膛都裸露出来，皮肤细腻光洁。

“朝这儿来，”他指指自己的太阳穴，示意那是他的大脑，而他不介意被一枪爆头，“或者朝这儿来，”他又指指自己的心脏，“我建议是这儿。”而后他又笑了起来，“但是，你们的老板会允许你随便开枪打死他的合作对象吗？”

象征窘迫的红在碎骨者肥肉横生的脸上蔓延开来，这使得他看上去很可笑，他憋出来一句：“你以为我不敢吗？”

“那你快点。”弱不禁风的小羔羊提醒他。他还主动把衬衫又往两边拉开了点儿。

这种对峙大概持续了十秒钟，最终妥协的是碎骨者。他从屁股后头掏出一把皱巴巴的钞票，扔在桌面上扭头就走：“算你狠，小子，别让我再看到你。”

酒吧瞬间恢复了喧闹，厕所的撞击声又清晰可闻了——老天，他们是在掐着秒听直播吗？

年轻人一脸意兴阑珊地把扣子系好，一手搂过贝洛，随手抓过桌上的一些钱，抬手叫来酒保。

这时，一根细长苍白的手指划过刻满粗话的木质吧台，把那些零碎的纸币推到了他面前。“我不记得我有一个喜欢出老千的合作对象。”

那个出老千的小羔羊——宋琛，半眯着眼，扔掉了刚刚无辜和善的面具，“我飞了四个小时，忍受着这些，”他的手指控诉般滑过酒吧里的一切，“你觉得我像是就为了来赌两把吗？”

没等对方开口，宋琛就继续滔滔不绝地往下说——他喝了太多波本酒，酒精让他变得更加多话，“你瞧，我知道你想要那副《舞台上的舞女》，而我刚好是个擅长仿造的贼。你负责销赃，那副画在市面上价值六百万，我们可以……”

“这么自信你能得手？”

那个男人，宋琛可真是太不喜欢他自以为是高高在上的口气了。但他只是抬手，又让酒杯见了底。“还有什么是一流的雅贼和一流的黑帮联手解决不了的呢？”

“你是宋琛？”那个男人终于流露出了一点兴趣，“听说你和约旦的公主被抓奸在床，跑路的时候只有一个纯金的烟灰缸遮羞。我为什么要和一只被国际警察到出撵的耗子合作？”

“我没有被抓奸‘在床’，他们朝我开枪的时候我都站在窗沿上了。”宋琛回嘴反驳道。他站起身，上半身越过吧台以便于他将一张名片投进男人的口袋中，“想好给我电话。”他的手在口袋上方拍了拍，笑的很开怀，仿佛终于完成今天一等一的大事。他随手抓了一把钱塞给身旁的女人，然后就要离开。

穿着深紫色亮片背心的妓女拉住他的袖口，“不做点什么吗？”如此阔绰又英俊的客人并不是每天都有，她心情愉快。

“下次来找你。”宋琛说着，离开酒吧。

“所以你偷了一个可以轻易碾死我们的黑帮的老大的手机，还给他留下了你的电话。”莫洛说，瞪着他，“你怎么不去把我们的名字和电邮地址写到FBI大楼上，那样我们死的还痛快一点。”

“放轻松，莫洛，现在我们知道了他的行程表，事情要一件件的解决。”宋琛拿着两杯勃艮第走过来，“再说就算我去洗劫了他的大楼又怎么样？那些东西本来也不是他的，黑吃黑而已，他还不是只有打碎牙往肚子里吞。”

“对，然后我们就会被追杀，在某个暗巷里被打晕，醒来的时候发现自己的两个大拇指不翼而飞。”莫洛把自己那杯一饮而尽，“你知道为什么人家的帮派叫‘默然者’吗？因为他希望和他作对的人都永远闭嘴！”

“或者其实只是他们老大没品，再说95年的红酒不是给你这么牛饮的。”宋琛对着面前这个中年谢顶的老江湖举手投降，“我保证没有下次。现在还是让我们先搞定这事好吗？”

莫洛仍然不耐烦地嘀咕着抱怨。宋琛熟练地无视了他。

“我现在要进去了，你在看着陆尧了吗？”一个穿着黑色暗条纹三件套的男人在一辆卡车旁边冲着空气说话。

微型耳机让中年男人的声音有点变形，“我的四只眼睛都在看着他，你快点。”

宋琛咧开嘴笑了，伸手摁了一下右耳，低下身子提起放在身侧的黑色手提箱，走向了侧门。来到紧闭的金属门前，男人从西服内袋里掏出了一张磁卡（昨天来踩点时，从热情的前台小姐那顺来的），在感应器前一扫，绿灯亮起，也听到了起锁的微弱声音。他扔掉磁卡，把它踢到角落。伸手拉开金属门，环顾四周后，悄声走了进去。

大厅点着昏暗的灯，他直视前方，依据昨天踩点的结果，通过监视器盲点迅速走过空旷的大厅。当他即将走进电梯时，他猛然发觉，周围安静得古怪。可是直觉也告诉他，没有危险，今天是陆尧带着他的黑鸦帮洗劫伦敦国家艺术博物馆的行动日。大楼里除了坐在监视器前的警卫外空无一人。而莫洛也没有反馈他陆尧有任何取消计划的行动。他猝然回头，大厅依旧点着暗淡惨白的灯光，也没有任何不对劲的地方。也许是自己太敏感了。他的手指动了动，转身走进电梯，摁下了楼层键，依旧藏身在盲点里。

宋琛顺利的找到了保险箱，用伪造的钥匙、3D打印出的指纹、破解出的密码，打开了全世界最安全的保险箱之一。在没有惊动保安和警报的情况下成功将那颗举世罕见的粉钻偷了出来。

宋琛放任他沉浸在对自己伪造手艺的精湛的得意中，他走到天台边缘，这是顶楼。风把他的头发吹的乱七八糟的。宋琛毫不在意地把额头的碎发顺手撩上去，按下耳机，“莫洛，看来我们不需要按备用方案撤退了。”

他没有立即得到回应。宋琛皱眉，又喊了一声。右耳的耳机划过一丝电流音，咔哒一声后，紧接着是急促的警告：“离开那！这是个圈套！”

他就知道！他低声咒骂了一下，却听到了不慌不忙的脚步声，甚至里面混杂了令人发毛的手枪上膛的声音，紧接着后面一声熟悉的声音说道：“宋先生，看来我们比想象中的更早见面了。”

宋琛举起双手转过身。“我以为你会打给我。”他耸耸肩，“所以我只好自己来找你了。”

“没人会喜欢一个盗窃犯做客，”枪口对准了他，“把我的东西还给我，全部。”

“认真的吗？拿枪指着自己的客人就是你的要回失物的态度？真让人伤心。”陆尧看起来比那天晚上少了点……威慑感，事实上就是宋琛也不得不承认，这位叱咤黑道的人物绝对是那种姑娘们争相想和他喝一杯（或者来一发）的家伙。而且即使他非常不情愿意识到这一点，好吧，陆尧比他高，看起来也比他能打不少。他拨开眼前的卷发，将自己那件窄款西装外套脱下，露出背在衬衫外面的小型降落伞。外套则直接被他从顶楼扔了下去。

他对着陆尧摆摆手，眼神无辜的像只和蝴蝶玩耍的小鹿，“再见了陆先生，一个小小的忠告：在偏振光下仔细看看你那副《舞台上的舞女》。”

毫不犹豫地，他爬上围栏一跃而下。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宋琛是个充满了危险的挑战  
> 而陆尧喜欢挑战

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 精虫上脑预警

自从上一处公寓被不满售后服务的客户夷为平地，陆尧已经在安全屋里呆了足足560分钟了。

在亲自确保上一位客户再也没机会给出差评后，熬了两个通宵的陆尧躺在床上，翻来覆去的睡不踏实。索性摸到外套去自己名下最近的酒吧。

“真正的罪犯都死哪儿去了？”连呼吸都觉得浪费生命，他翻着白眼把两个无伤大雅的抢劫案划来给自己当安眠药。

哦，这里必须要解释一下，完成一桩犯罪并不难，就像做饭一样。如果给从未下过厨房的人一本菜谱外加计时器天平及量杯，他大概率也能把食材做熟，运气好的话或许还很可口。做一道好吃的菜也不需要多少天分，只要牢记步骤再刻苦练习几个月（如果不够勤勉的话或许是几年），就能获得掌勺的殊荣。

这很好的解释了为何现在有这么多家快餐店，而它们的汉堡薯条和比萨尝起来都是流水线批量生产的味道。换言之，提前策划好的谋杀抢劫与绑架，有组织有纪律行云流水，大同小异三板斧打天下。

由于点这几款主食的顾客太多，陆尧（不得不）单独成立了“汉堡”“薯条”“比萨”三个小分队。

毕竟在给客户推荐套餐的时候，直接说“谋杀”“绑架”“抢劫”有点不够可口，不是么？

因此就像大多数正常人一样，陆尧用来维持生计的大部分也是垃圾和膨化食品。毕竟绝大多数“顾客”只是想快速解决问题，好进行接下来的生活。

这并不是说陆尧没有一颗创办米其林餐厅的雄心壮志。但是，嘿，伙计，看问题总要实际点。毕竟如果餐餐都要正襟危坐，穿着三件套大动干戈的吃上五六个钟头，再咬着牙付上大半个月的薪水外加服务费，对刚起步的小餐馆来说，未免要求有点太高。

满打满算，从陆尧真正把“黑帮老大”作为自己毕生事业，还不到一年。哦，这当然不意味着陆尧刚刚涉足黑道。只是在找到正确的职业规划前，他有很多次失败的经验。譬如：

1.杀手

在搞死彭佳（他的邻居，一个只会用大吵大闹吸引别人注意力的婊子）后，陆尧高兴了一整晚。他本以为自己找到了人生的康庄大道。但后来，就算是亲手把另一个彭佳大卸八块再扔进绞肉机，混上盐和胡椒作成馅饼，再喂他情人吃下去。（这样血忽淋拉的要求，自然是他捉奸在床的原配提出来的）陆尧也丝毫没有快感，充其量是在跑完马拉松后吃了三个双倍芝士的汉堡的饱腹感，或者是在发情期冲进酒吧抓住手边第一个生物拉进厕所来一发的满足感——不饿了。仅此而已。

况且，他烦透了客户大同小异的点餐偏好。

“汉堡和薯条，再来一份炸鸡。”

“绑架再撕票，要无标记现金。”

讲真的，大家对犯罪的要求都这么低的么？

2\. 黑帮

杀手和黑帮的区别，大概就是两边彼此瞧不对眼，互相鄙视。杀手嫌弃黑帮干活不利索，黑帮嫌弃杀手不成大器。但又互相寄生，谁都离不开谁。毕竟黑帮老大也不能自己动手找回场子是吧？

陆尧凭着一份出色的投名状，一个亿万富豪的独子，成功跻身英国教父“A队”的门下。这不是说陆尧没考虑过“剃刀党”，但他确实对北爱尔兰还没有那么强烈的地域归属感。

加入黑帮后，陆尧才发觉犯罪原来也可以有组织有纪律，甚至是有逻辑和美感的。犯罪并不是简简单单的搞死个人，或者连着搞死几个人，嘿，这只是杀手干的事儿。

而至于收收保护费，送送恐吓信这种杂活交给实习生就好，循序渐进不是么？

严肃的犯罪是要做计划交方案的，是要杀一儆百的。而媒体、警察、议员和法官也是要下大力气笼络的。抹去案发现场的指纹只是小儿科的操作，从警方资料库抹去这桩案件，或者买通证人和法官，再或者花钱找只替罪羊才是进阶玩法。

陆尧在入行的头几个月还挺满意这种生活方式，但三观不合实在不适合搭伙做买卖。不像他的同事，他不是因为填不饱肚子才选择的这家餐馆。他没有重病的妈妈，要上学的弟弟妹妹，得了老年痴呆的奶奶，他不需要那么多钱。

或者说，他希望在马斯洛金字塔上再进几阶。

讲人话，除了挣钱，陆尧还想从工作中得到更多。

3\. 组织犯罪头目

陆尧很快找到了另一个养家糊口的生计。别误会，未来的犯罪头头现在还是一人吃饱全家不饿的状态。他早在彭佳事件后，就发现犯罪的快感比生理快感强烈的多。打个比方：在咖啡里下毒温柔的劝女伴喝下去，约等于自己打飞机；用手术刀和针管拷问富豪的银行卡密码，约等于街头打一炮；在苏格兰场的眼皮底下连闯三家银行的金库却分别只拿一英镑，约等于和理想型（棕发褐眼细腰长腿）大战一夜。

但如今世道艰难，罪犯难当。当站在金字塔尖时，陆尧发现自己反而越发觉得无聊，他希望罪犯们能动动他们仅存的脑细胞别去想什么“我要毁灭世界”“世界的命运掌握在我手里”“你们这群蚂蚁”“让首相去和猪做点儿啥我就放人”之类的所谓雄心壮志，而去想些能拿的出手的邪恶计划，或者多计划计划逃跑别被当场抓住——简直丢他们罪犯的人。

但正因为如此，他对国际警察通缉名单上的前十名都颇有几分惺惺相惜的意思（他自己当然不在这里面，干他们这一行的，最好的名声就是没有名声）能上那张单子的人不是贩毒集团的巨头就是杀人放火的恶鬼，两者兼干的也有，宋琛作为榜单第一显得格格不入——记录显示他的案子从未涉及到任何一条人命，引发过最严重的伤害大概是当他抱着琥珀八音盒从俄罗斯大使馆骑墙而下的时候，一名警察在追捕过程中划伤了手腕。

更何况他还大胆到把自己抢了，当陆尧打开保险柜的时候里面只有自己的手机，这让他又对他多了几分注意力。

偏振光检查报告单被保罗扔在了他桌上，陆尧一偏头就看到放大图上那个嚣张又洒脱的签名：SC。

“就签在舞女的裙边，”保罗操着一口不甚熟悉的汉语说到，“那里颜料很薄，他希望我们发现。”

好吧，现在应该是把他抢了两次。

宋琛没有刻意熬夜的习惯，他的作息规律而刻板，除非有必要的夜间活动（为了票子或者妹子）毕竟没有罪犯会喜欢在被一屁股警察追杀的时候病倒。更何况为了现在躺在他口袋里的七十万，他的时差都没倒过来。所以当他在凌晨两点被电话惊醒的时候，饶是他再擅长情绪管理都差点没忍住一句国骂。直到那句被电流扭曲了“陆尧”驱散了他的全部睡意。

“所以你终于决定给我打电话了吗。”宋琛披上衬衫，赤脚走到阳台。从陆地吹往海洋的风扬起宋琛的卷发，不舍地松开他的衣角，好似要带走他一身的疲惫。远方一块巨大的积雨云，携带着闪电笼罩于地平线处，隐隐可瞥见亮光一闪而过。

陆尧一开始只是抱着试一试的心态拨通了那个号码，当真正接通了时候他反而不知道自己想说些什么，“乖乖来自首然后把我的钱还我”？他从不说这种废话，无力的恐吓是初学者的行为。

年轻的盗贼呼吸绵长而困倦，想来也知道刚刚被自己惊扰了美梦。一想到自己不得不为了这人偷走的东西损失一大笔钱，还直接导致现在他还得加班，陆尧就一阵心烦意乱，他拉开领带，走到窗边，“我以为这会是个空号。”

“仅此一次，以后可就说不准了。”宋琛说着，靠在了栏杆上，尖锐的凉意透过薄薄的一层布料刺向他，让他打了个寒颤，“我可从没骗过你，陆尧。”

或许是夜晚太容易让人放松，宋琛没有装模作样地叫他陆先生，而是直呼其名，这反而让陆尧自在了一些。“你偷了我的钻石，还把我要的画换成了赝品，”他谴责到，“你认为什么才算骗我？”

年轻的盗贼低低笑了一声，“我只是隐瞒一些事情，做一点诱导——我是个骗子记得吗？。”

“隐瞒是最高级的欺骗，而且有一点你的确骗过我。”

“我听着呢。”海浪亲吻着沙滩，规律的浪涛声让宋琛处于昏睡的边缘。

“你说我们会是合作伙伴。”陆尧听起来耿耿于怀。

“我们是啊，你替我背洗劫伦敦国家艺术博物馆的锅，我帮你处理那颗粉色的大麻烦，我们合作的真是天衣无缝不是吗？”宋琛说着，眨眨眼，稍微清醒了一点，“去法院告我啊，或者抓住我，说不定我还能更坦诚一点。”

“我会的。”陆尧道，挂掉了电话，转身把手机扔给保罗，“去查录音。”沉默的狙击手安静地离开了房间。

宋琛花了一点时间才意识到通话结束。他对手机皱着眉做了个鬼脸，然后远远把手机扔出去，直到它消失在墨色的海水中，他踩着冰凉的地板回去继续睡觉，没有再回头，剩下的话语被风吹散，“……别那么凶嘛。”

“音轨分析里分离出了两种规律出现的音频。”保罗把笔电转向自己的老板，并点开播放键。“是海涛和雷声。”

陆尧把手上的文件夹扔掉桌上，无意识地指尖并拢托着下巴，“监控宋琛的21个化名，对比昨天的气象指数有发现吗？”

“今天凌晨一点开始，英吉利海峡附近出现过持续了几小时的雷阵雨。”保罗的声音平稳有力。“先生，您真的确定他还会停留在英国吗？”

“太频繁地使用化名出现在机场不算是他的最佳逃亡方式，再说他的照片贴满了各个警局，”陆尧将文件翻过一页，上面标注着几个红色圆圈，“交叉对比昨天设置了路障的路段，假设他有辆车，他会走向哪？”

“最有可能的地方，”保罗敲打着笔电，“他会往南走，那就通往英吉利海峡。”

很有可能，英吉利海峡的对岸就是法国，如果换做是他，航空被堵，过多的停留只会越来越难以脱身，他也会选择更容易偷渡的水路。“我们继续假设，陆尧将一双长腿搁到桌子上，上半身向后仰去，“我给他电话是凌晨两点，案发是一点五十，折中一下算他开车驾驶了十小时，时速六十码。”

笔电被敲的啪啪做响，有时候保罗很想提醒自己的老板他是个狙击手而不是个IT男——这种事完全可以交给信息部那边家伙的去做，反正他们也没有女朋友，“他可能在克劳利，先生。”

这时候有人敲门，“老大，霍顿先生说他还在等着他的舞女——”

陆尧本来是懒洋洋地倚在椅背上的，这时候霍然坐了起来，那件装模作样的西装马甲，连着衬衫领口一起，被扯开了两颗扣子，露出悍然精壮的颈线，搭在椅背上的西装外套猛地一振，如猎鹰当风振开双翅。“我去一趟，通知霍顿先生，今天他就能拿到他的舞女。”

“我还记得你上一次对我说过那是最后一次了。”

“我的确说过，但我没想到他会给我打了电话，所以这属于我们必须承担的风险之一。而且我已经扔掉了手机，他们再怎样追查都无济于事。”

“首相，是你先给了他号码才导致了所谓‘必须的风险’；其次，你这个计划但凡走错一步，都会将我们置于前有猫咪探员们，后有缄默的黑帮的境地。我该说不愧是你吗。”

“相信我好吗，我什么时候让我们被逮住过。”宋琛看向对方的眼睛。

“哦当然你没有过了，如果你被逮住过，我们现在就应该隔着玻璃窗用手指敲摩斯电码，而你不仅戴着全套链拷，背后还站在一位狱警，脸上的胡子长的像个乌干达密林里的野人。”

“莫洛———”

莫洛沉默了一会，他叹口气，然后举起了那杯贵腐葡萄酒，金黄的液体流转于水晶杯中，宋琛知道这代表他妥协了，“最后一次，之后我们就隐退一阵子，没有黑帮，没有警察。”

宋琛向他举起酒杯，“最后一次。”他说，将杯中酒一饮而尽。

天空极高，铅色的云又极低。口中的呼气凝成白色，灰蒙蒙的雾气中现出城堡的轮廓。没有晚霞，苍白的日轮仿佛滚进一片翻滚的浊浪里。

陆尧厌烦绵延无尽的海水和湿冷天气，他有些怀念过去有好天气时，他偶尔会出门漫步，向他扑头盖面泼洒而来的肆无忌惮的日光。

或许他该停下来，找个阳光明媚的地方好好休息一段时间，然后找个眼里能包裹下那些灿烂日光的人来一炮。

不过陆尧也只是想想，罪犯没有假期，大部分时间里他们作案，他们逃亡，结局不是死亡就是坐牢。这可是个高位职业，很少有人能善始善终。

他叫人黑了克劳利的警局，监控摄像头里拍到了那个小疯子，宋琛看起来和上一次见面时没什么两样，黑色的西装，领带平整的被外套压住贴在衬衫上。他在街边和一位女士说些什么，然后突然对她粲然一笑。但陆尧总是觉得他在往摄像头的方向看。

该死的这摄像机像素太差了。  
陆尧心里抱怨着。  
这是他第一次“近距离”的观察这个疯子。  
一个可笑的念头浮上他的心头：他在看我，他知道我在找他。

再看向屏幕的时候，穿着西装的男人已经消失在镜头外。

保罗递过来一个地址。

这家名为“酒与马夫”的汽车旅馆环境真是糟糕透顶，修陆尧看着肮脏的天花板，霉斑和莫名的褐色痕迹构成了黑暗的线条，这房间闻起来像刚从泰晤士河底淤泥里挖出来的旧靴。

陆尧不相信宋琛会选择这种地方作为暂时的藏身之处——用用脑子！他看起来就属于那种只出入高档场所，会穿着华尔街定制的西装，无时无刻不打领带还带领带夹，喝酒只喜欢葡萄酒的家伙，陆尧怀疑他是不是还只吃白肉。

在他能继续思考之前，他就听到了那句话。

“FBI！”伴随特警队撞开房门的声音，他被人一脚在膝盖窝，手上还多了副手铐。

刺耳的警笛声回荡在潮湿狭窄的街道，显得单调无力。红蓝交替的灯光扭曲了空间本来的颜色。陆尧站在来来往往的警察间，听着那些懊恼不已的陈词滥调。而他的手铐还没有被摘下。

事情再明显不过了：那个小混蛋算计了所有人，警察自以为自己跟对了线索，他以为宋琛毫无防备，结果他义无反顾跳进了宋琛的圈套。

又一次。

这是个警告：要是再敢追查他他可能会面临比现在更糟糕的处境。

一般人会觉得某个人潜入你家，偷了你价值七十万的钻石，还把你骗的被警察抓住这事能活生生把人气死，但陆尧觉得这他妈的辣透了，辣到他迫不及待想逮住那只小耗子，就在这条该死的大街上，在他的下属前，掰开那双长腿，把他操得发不出声。

有个看起来稍显年轻的探员穿着不大合身的外套向他走过来，“呃Mr.……陆，”他飞快低头看了一眼手中的档案夹，操着一口爱尔兰口音，“我们需要你配合录一下口供。”

他胡乱回应了一声，思考着现在那个小混蛋会在哪里。不……等等，这个声音该死的耳熟，陆尧猛的回过神来，恰好看见那双焦糖般迷人的眼眸闪烁着狡黠的光亮，还冲他得意的一笑，“看来您今天过的很不顺心啊。”

他称职地戴着一顶滑稽的警帽，一络卷发顽固地翘在额前，随着他装模作样地用笔敲打档案夹的动作晃来晃去，“我看看，嗯……抢劫了《舞台上的舞女》，一颗非法所得的粉钻，黑入警局数据库，看来有些人还真是无所畏惧嗯？”一阵海水般的涌动随着那低哑又柔软的声音从脊梁流向陆尧的下腹，他根本没在听男人在说些什么，宋琛还打着领带，领带夹在可笑的执勤外套下闪闪发亮。他在监控视频中看到的衬衫和西装裤（没人在意一个警探穿着手工羊毛西装裤吗？）依旧平整地贴在男人的身上，在腰上掐出一个性感撩人的凹线，又描绘出长的不可思议的双腿。

“想操你的嘴。”

宋琛惊讶地抬起眼，男人挺拔地站在他的对面，脸色平静，毫无波澜，“你是禽兽吗，被警察抓住就这么让你兴奋？”

陆尧享受地看着宋琛的表情，他的脸微微发红，瞳孔放大，双方现在的处境让他彻底压制住了陆尧，强势、猛烈、无法驾驭。那让陆尧产生了喝醉般的眩晕感。

然后宋琛突然抽身，压低了帽檐，陆尧很失望地看着那顶过于宽大的帽子盖住了他的卷发，“再见了，希望这次就是永别。”他说着，融入人群，以一种不紧不慢的姿态消失在街角。

陆尧下意识想伸手抓住他，但是他手指刚动就回到了现实，各种嘈杂的噪音潮水般扑向他，瞬间抹去了宋琛存在过的痕迹，而——该死的，他的手铐还是没解开。

保罗匆匆走过来，替他打开了那副金属制的小东西。另一个警员向他过来表示歉意，但陆尧毫不关心自己的身份有没有暴露——暴露了也无所谓，他们没有他犯罪的证据，充其量他只是个在错误的时间出现在错误的地点的倒霉蛋，他的目光扫过灰暗的街道，即使他知道他已经晚了一步，现在宋琛肯定会趁着警员一股脑涌向此处的机会开溜到下一个国家。

他本就比自己提前了三步。

但一切挑战只让他更加引人着迷。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宋琛是个充满了危险的挑战  
> 而陆尧喜欢挑战

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 精虫上脑预警

自从上一处公寓被不满售后服务的客户夷为平地，陆尧已经在安全屋里呆了足足560分钟了。

在亲自确保上一位客户再也没机会给出差评后，熬了两个通宵的陆尧躺在床上，翻来覆去的睡不踏实。索性摸到外套去自己名下最近的酒吧。

“真正的罪犯都死哪儿去了？”连呼吸都觉得浪费生命，他翻着白眼把两个无伤大雅的抢劫案划来给自己当安眠药。

哦，这里必须要解释一下，完成一桩犯罪并不难，就像做饭一样。如果给从未下过厨房的人一本菜谱外加计时器天平及量杯，他大概率也能把食材做熟，运气好的话或许还很可口。做一道好吃的菜也不需要多少天分，只要牢记步骤再刻苦练习几个月（如果不够勤勉的话或许是几年），就能获得掌勺的殊荣。

这很好的解释了为何现在有这么多家快餐店，而它们的汉堡薯条和比萨尝起来都是流水线批量生产的味道。换言之，提前策划好的谋杀抢劫与绑架，有组织有纪律行云流水，大同小异三板斧打天下。

由于点这几款主食的顾客太多，陆尧（不得不）单独成立了“汉堡”“薯条”“比萨”三个小分队。

毕竟在给客户推荐套餐的时候，直接说“谋杀”“绑架”“抢劫”有点不够可口，不是么？

因此就像大多数正常人一样，陆尧用来维持生计的大部分也是垃圾和膨化食品。毕竟绝大多数“顾客”只是想快速解决问题，好进行接下来的生活。

这并不是说陆尧没有一颗创办米其林餐厅的雄心壮志。但是，嘿，伙计，看问题总要实际点。毕竟如果餐餐都要正襟危坐，穿着三件套大动干戈的吃上五六个钟头，再咬着牙付上大半个月的薪水外加服务费，对刚起步的小餐馆来说，未免要求有点太高。

满打满算，从陆尧真正把“黑帮老大”作为自己毕生事业，还不到一年。哦，这当然不意味着陆尧刚刚涉足黑道。只是在找到正确的职业规划前，他有很多次失败的经验。譬如：

1.杀手

在搞死彭佳（他的邻居，一个只会用大吵大闹吸引别人注意力的婊子）后，陆尧高兴了一整晚。他本以为自己找到了人生的康庄大道。但后来，就算是亲手把另一个彭佳大卸八块再扔进绞肉机，混上盐和胡椒作成馅饼，再喂他情人吃下去。（这样血忽淋拉的要求，自然是他捉奸在床的原配提出来的）陆尧也丝毫没有快感，充其量是在跑完马拉松后吃了三个双倍芝士的汉堡的饱腹感，或者是在发情期冲进酒吧抓住手边第一个生物拉进厕所来一发的满足感——不饿了。仅此而已。

况且，他烦透了客户大同小异的点餐偏好。

“汉堡和薯条，再来一份炸鸡。”

“绑架再撕票，要无标记现金。”

讲真的，大家对犯罪的要求都这么低的么？

2\. 黑帮

杀手和黑帮的区别，大概就是两边彼此瞧不对眼，互相鄙视。杀手嫌弃黑帮干活不利索，黑帮嫌弃杀手不成大器。但又互相寄生，谁都离不开谁。毕竟黑帮老大也不能自己动手找回场子是吧？

陆尧凭着一份出色的投名状，一个亿万富豪的独子，成功跻身英国教父“A队”的门下。这不是说陆尧没考虑过“剃刀党”，但他确实对北爱尔兰还没有那么强烈的地域归属感。

加入黑帮后，陆尧才发觉犯罪原来也可以有组织有纪律，甚至是有逻辑和美感的。犯罪并不是简简单单的搞死个人，或者连着搞死几个人，嘿，这只是杀手干的事儿。

而至于收收保护费，送送恐吓信这种杂活交给实习生就好，循序渐进不是么？

严肃的犯罪是要做计划交方案的，是要杀一儆百的。而媒体、警察、议员和法官也是要下大力气笼络的。抹去案发现场的指纹只是小儿科的操作，从警方资料库抹去这桩案件，或者买通证人和法官，再或者花钱找只替罪羊才是进阶玩法。

陆尧在入行的头几个月还挺满意这种生活方式，但三观不合实在不适合搭伙做买卖。不像他的同事，他不是因为填不饱肚子才选择的这家餐馆。他没有重病的妈妈，要上学的弟弟妹妹，得了老年痴呆的奶奶，他不需要那么多钱。

或者说，他希望在马斯洛金字塔上再进几阶。

讲人话，除了挣钱，陆尧还想从工作中得到更多。

3\. 组织犯罪头目

陆尧很快找到了另一个养家糊口的生计。别误会，未来的犯罪头头现在还是一人吃饱全家不饿的状态。他早在彭佳事件后，就发现犯罪的快感比生理快感强烈的多。打个比方：在咖啡里下毒温柔的劝女伴喝下去，约等于自己打飞机；用手术刀和针管拷问富豪的银行卡密码，约等于街头打一炮；在苏格兰场的眼皮底下连闯三家银行的金库却分别只拿一英镑，约等于和理想型（棕发褐眼细腰长腿）大战一夜。

但如今世道艰难，罪犯难当。当站在金字塔尖时，陆尧发现自己反而越发觉得无聊，他希望罪犯们能动动他们仅存的脑细胞别去想什么“我要毁灭世界”“世界的命运掌握在我手里”“你们这群蚂蚁”“让首相去和猪做点儿啥我就放人”之类的所谓雄心壮志，而去想些能拿的出手的邪恶计划，或者多计划计划逃跑别被当场抓住——简直丢他们罪犯的人。

但正因为如此，他对国际警察通缉名单上的前十名都颇有几分惺惺相惜的意思（他自己当然不在这里面，干他们这一行的，最好的名声就是没有名声）能上那张单子的人不是贩毒集团的巨头就是杀人放火的恶鬼，两者兼干的也有，宋琛作为榜单第一显得格格不入——记录显示他的案子从未涉及到任何一条人命，引发过最严重的伤害大概是当他抱着琥珀八音盒从俄罗斯大使馆骑墙而下的时候，一名警察在追捕过程中划伤了手腕。

更何况他还大胆到把自己抢了，当陆尧打开保险柜的时候里面只有自己的手机，这让他又对他多了几分注意力。

偏振光检查报告单被保罗扔在了他桌上，陆尧一偏头就看到放大图上那个嚣张又洒脱的签名：SC。

“就签在舞女的裙边，”保罗操着一口不甚熟悉的汉语说到，“那里颜料很薄，他希望我们发现。”

好吧，现在应该是把他抢了两次。

宋琛没有刻意熬夜的习惯，他的作息规律而刻板，除非有必要的夜间活动（为了票子或者妹子）毕竟没有罪犯会喜欢在被一屁股警察追杀的时候病倒。更何况为了现在躺在他口袋里的七十万，他的时差都没倒过来。所以当他在凌晨三点被电话惊醒的时候，饶是他再擅长情绪管理都差点没忍住一句国骂。直到那句被电流扭曲了“陆尧”驱散了他的全部睡意。

“所以你终于决定给我打电话了吗。”宋琛披上衬衫，赤脚走到阳台。从陆地吹往海洋的风扬起宋琛的卷发，不舍地松开他的衣角，好似要带走他一身的疲惫。远方一块巨大的积雨云，携带着闪电笼罩于地平线处，隐隐可瞥见亮光一闪而过。

陆尧一开始只是抱着试一试的心态拨通了那个号码，当真正接通了时候他反而不知道自己想说些什么，“乖乖来自首然后把我的钱还我”？他从不说这种废话，无力的恐吓是初学者的行为。

年轻的盗贼呼吸绵长而困倦，想来也知道刚刚被自己惊扰了美梦。一想到自己不得不为了这人偷走的东西损失一大笔钱，还直接导致现在他还得加班，陆尧就一阵心烦意乱，他拉开领带，走到窗边，“我以为这会是个空号。”

“仅此一次，以后可就说不准了。”宋琛说着，靠在了栏杆上，尖锐的凉意透过薄薄的一层布料刺向他，让他打了个寒颤，“我可从没骗过你，陆尧。”

或许是夜晚太容易让人放松，宋琛没有装模作样地叫他陆先生，而是直呼其名，这反而让陆尧自在了一些。“你偷了我的钻石，还把我要的画换成了赝品，”他谴责到，“你认为什么才算骗我？”

年轻的盗贼低低笑了一声，“我只是隐瞒一些事情，做一点诱导——我是个骗子记得吗？。”

“隐瞒是最高级的欺骗，而且有一点你的确骗过我。”

“我听着呢。”海浪亲吻着沙滩，规律的浪涛声让宋琛处于昏睡的边缘。

“你说我们会是合作伙伴。”陆尧听起来耿耿于怀。

“我们是啊，你替我背洗劫伦敦国家艺术博物馆的锅，我帮你处理那颗粉色的大麻烦，我们合作的真是天衣无缝不是吗？”宋琛说着，眨眨眼，稍微清醒了一点，“去法院告我啊，或者抓住我，说不定我还能更坦诚一点。”

“我会的。”陆尧道，挂掉了电话，转身把手机扔给保罗，“去查录音。”沉默的狙击手安静地离开了房间。

宋琛花了一点时间才意识到通话结束。他对手机皱着眉做了个鬼脸，然后远远把手机扔出去，直到它消失在墨色的海水中，他踩着冰凉的地板回去继续睡觉，没有再回头，剩下的话语被风吹散，“……别那么凶嘛。”

“音轨分析里分离出了两种规律出现的音频。”保罗把笔电转向自己的老板，并点开播放键。“是海涛和雷声。”

陆尧把手上的文件夹扔掉桌上，无意识地指尖并拢托着下巴，“监控宋琛的21个化名，对比昨天的气象指数有发现吗？”

“今天凌晨一点开始，英吉利海峡附近出现过持续了几小时的雷阵雨。”保罗的声音平稳有力。“先生，您真的确定他还会停留在英国吗？”

“太频繁地使用化名出现在机场不算是他的最佳逃亡方式，再说他的照片贴满了各个警局，”陆尧将文件翻过一页，上面标注着几个红色圆圈，“交叉对比昨天设置了路障的路段，假设他有辆车，他会走向哪？”

“最有可能的地方，”保罗敲打着笔电，“他会往南走，那就通往英吉利海峡。”

很有可能，英吉利海峡的对岸就是法国，如果换做是他，航空被堵，过多的停留只会越来越难以脱身，他也会选择更容易偷渡的水路。“我们继续假设，陆尧将一双长腿搁到桌子上，上半身向后仰去，“我给他电话是凌晨两点，案发是一点五十，折中一下算他开车驾驶了十小时，时速六十码。”

笔电被敲的啪啪做响，有时候保罗很想提醒自己的老板他是个狙击手而不是个IT男——这种事完全可以交给信息部那边家伙的去做，反正他们也没有女朋友，“他可能在克劳利，先生。”

这时候有人敲门，“老大，霍顿先生说他还在等着他的舞女——”

陆尧本来是懒洋洋地倚在椅背上的，这时候霍然坐了起来，那件装模作样的西装马甲，连着衬衫领口一起，被扯开了两颗扣子，露出悍然精壮的颈线，搭在椅背上的西装外套猛地一振，如猎鹰当风振开双翅。“我去一趟，通知霍顿先生，今天他就能拿到他的舞女。”

“我还记得你上一次对我说过那是最后一次了。”

“我的确说过，但我没想到他会给我打了电话，所以这属于我们必须承担的风险之一。而且我已经扔掉了手机，他们再怎样追查都无济于事。”

“首相，是你先给了他号码才导致了所谓‘必须的风险’；其次，你这个计划但凡走错一步，都会将我们置于前有猫咪探员们，后有缄默的黑帮的境地。我该说不愧是你吗。”

“相信我好吗，我什么时候让我们被逮住过。”宋琛看向对方的眼睛。

“哦当然你没有过了，如果你被逮住过，我们现在就应该隔着玻璃窗用手指敲摩斯电码，而你不仅戴着全套链拷，背后还站在一位狱警，脸上的胡子长的像个乌干达密林里的野人。”

“莫洛———”

莫洛沉默了一会，他叹口气，然后举起了那杯贵腐葡萄酒，金黄的液体流转于水晶杯中，宋琛知道这代表他妥协了，“最后一次，之后我们就隐退一阵子，没有黑帮，没有警察。”

宋琛向他举起酒杯，“最后一次。”他说，将杯中酒一饮而尽。

天空极高，铅色的云又极低。口中的呼气凝成白色，灰蒙蒙的雾气中现出城堡的轮廓。没有晚霞，苍白的日轮仿佛滚进一片翻滚的浊浪里。

陆尧厌烦绵延无尽的海水和湿冷天气，他有些怀念过去有好天气时，他偶尔会出门漫步，向他扑头盖面泼洒而来的肆无忌惮的日光。

或许他该停下来，找个阳光明媚的地方好好休息一段时间，然后找个眼里能包裹下那些灿烂日光的人来一炮。

不过陆尧也只是想想，罪犯没有假期，大部分时间里他们作案，他们逃亡，结局不是死亡就是坐牢。这可是个高位职业，很少有人能善始善终。

他叫人黑了克劳利的警局，监控摄像头里拍到了那个小疯子，宋琛看起来和上一次见面时没什么两样，黑色的西装，领带平整的被外套压住贴在衬衫上。他在街边和一位女士说些什么，然后突然对她粲然一笑。但陆尧总是觉得他在往摄像头的方向看。

该死的这摄像机像素太差了。  
陆尧心里抱怨着。  
这是他第一次“近距离”的观察这个疯子。  
一个可笑的念头浮上他的心头：他在看我，他知道我在找他。

再看向屏幕的时候，穿着西装的男人已经消失在镜头外。

保罗递过来一个地址。

这家名为“酒与马夫”的汽车旅馆环境真是糟糕透顶，修陆尧看着肮脏的天花板，霉斑和莫名的褐色痕迹构成了黑暗的线条，这房间闻起来像刚从泰晤士河底淤泥里挖出来的旧靴。

陆尧不相信宋琛会选择这种地方作为暂时的藏身之处——用用脑子！他看起来就属于那种只出入高档场所，会穿着华尔街定制的西装，无时无刻不打领带还带领带夹，喝酒只喜欢葡萄酒的家伙，陆尧怀疑他是不是还只吃白肉。

在他能继续思考之前，他就听到了那句话。

“FBI！”伴随特警队撞开房门的声音，他被人一脚在膝盖窝，手上还多了副手铐。

刺耳的警笛声回荡在潮湿狭窄的街道，显得单调无力。红蓝交替的灯光扭曲了空间本来的颜色。陆尧站在来来往往的警察间，听着那些懊恼不已的陈词滥调。而他的手铐还没有被摘下。

事情再明显不过了：那个小混蛋算计了所有人，警察自以为自己跟对了线索，他以为宋琛毫无防备，结果他义无反顾跳进了宋琛的圈套。

又一次。

这是个警告：要是再敢追查他他可能会面临比现在更糟糕的处境。

一般人会觉得某个人潜入你家，偷了你价值七十万的钻石，还把你骗的被警察抓住这事能活生生把人气死，但陆尧觉得这他妈的辣透了，辣到他迫不及待想逮住那只小耗子，就在这条该死的大街上，在他的下属前，掰开那双长腿，把他操得发不出声。

有个看起来稍显年轻的探员穿着不大合身的外套向他走过来，“呃Mr.……陆，”他飞快低头看了一眼手中的档案夹，操着一口爱尔兰口音，“我们需要你配合录一下口供。”

他胡乱回应了一声，思考着现在那个小混蛋会在哪里。不……等等，这个声音该死的耳熟，陆尧猛的回过神来，恰好看见那双焦糖般迷人的眼眸闪烁着狡黠的光亮，还冲他得意的一笑，“看来您今天过的很不顺心啊。”

他称职地戴着一顶滑稽的警帽，一络卷发顽固地翘在额前，随着他装模作样地用笔敲打档案夹的动作晃来晃去，“我看看，嗯……抢劫了《舞台上的舞女》，一颗非法所得的粉钻，黑入警局数据库，看来有些人还真是无所畏惧嗯？”一阵海水般的涌动随着那低哑又柔软的声音从脊梁流向陆尧的下腹，他根本没在听男人在说些什么，他在监控视频中看到的衬衫和西装裤依旧平整地贴在男人的身上，在腰上掐出一个性感撩人的凹线，又描绘出长的不可思议的双腿。

“想操你的嘴。”

宋琛惊讶地抬起眼，男人挺拔地站在他的对面，脸色平静，毫无波澜，“你是禽兽吗，被警察抓住就这么让你兴奋？”

陆尧享受地看着宋琛的表情，他的脸微微发红，瞳孔放大，双方现在的处境让他彻底压制住了陆尧，强势、猛烈、无法驾驭。那让陆尧产生了喝醉般的眩晕感。

然后宋琛突然抽身，压低了帽檐，陆尧很失望地看着那顶过于宽大的帽子盖住了他的卷发，“再见了，希望这次就是永别。”他说着，融入人群，以一种不紧不慢的姿态消失在街角。

陆尧下意识想伸手抓住他，但是他手指刚动就回到了现实，各种嘈杂的噪音潮水般扑向他，瞬间抹去了宋琛存在过的痕迹，而——该死的，他的手铐还是没解开。

保罗匆匆走过来，替他打开了那副金属制的小东西。另一个警员向他过来表示歉意，但陆尧毫不关心自己的身份有没有暴露——暴露了也无所谓，他们没有他犯罪的证据，充其量他只是个在错误的时间出现在错误的地点的倒霉蛋，他的目光扫过灰暗的街道，即使他知道他已经晚了一步，现在宋琛肯定会趁着警员一股脑涌向此处的机会开溜到下一个国家。

他本就比自己提前了三步。

但一切挑战只让他更加引人着迷。


End file.
